


Celia

by C_Lisel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amsterdam Sex Party, Child Death, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Monologue, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Lisel/pseuds/C_Lisel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird little story thing I wrote last year for coursework about a girl and her imaginary friend.<br/>Thought I might as well save it as proof that random ramblings the night before it's due can actual turn out okay. If a bit creepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celia

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and it uses a (slightly inconsistent) annoying accent throughout because it got extra marks.

I don’ see her no more.   
She left, a little while back.  
I miss her sometimes, when I’m just sittin’ about ‘ere.   
She weren’ good for me but she were all I ‘ad, an’ when you don’ have nobody you settle for all you can get.  
We was a' the park, on the swings, because tha' were my favourite thing to do, back then when I were there.   
She were getting’ proper angry at me because I weren’ talking to her, because I never liked to out with all the other kids because they all looked at me like I was dirt when I did, an' I didn' like it when people look at me. I don' like it when you look at me.  
I always though' it were because they didn’ like her, ‘cos at school they didn’ ever talk to her an’ that, an’ I thought it were because she were always talking abou’ them, whisperin’ in class, sayin’ terrible things.  
It were like they'd rather pretend we didn' exist, an’ that got me right riled.   
I just didn’ understand them is all.

We was at the park, and my babby brother were there too, all sittin’ in the dirt next to the frame because he couldn’ climb ont’ the swing, and he howled whenever I wen’ near him to pick him up ‘cos he hated me, even though he were only a little babby.   
Celia never did like him, ‘cos he were always screamin’, and she didn’ like screamin’.   
So then he starts cryin’, and she didn’ like screamin’ so she gets off her swing and she’s there kicking up the sand yellin’ all in his lil' face, an’ of course he gets louder an’ all the other kids are noticin’ an’ they start comin’ over, an’ they see him with the sand all in his face and they get to me an’ knock me down jus’ like that, cos they was always so brave.   
That were my first ever proper punch, that were, but I didn’ cry because Celia liked to laugh when I did, because that were just her, weren’ it?  
An’ then I have to run because Celia'd fled an’ they were after me tryin’ to knock me down again.   
So I legs it with my babby brother back home, an’ put him to bed with him screamin’ all the while because I’d got him an’ he hated me an' Celia’s gettin’ all het up because he’s cryin’ an’ wailin’ and she’s screamin’ and I go to bed because Mammy ain’t home yet an’ I squeeze my eyes tight shut an’ make it all go away.

I remember tellin’ her, down at the docks, way back before we moved tha’ I didn’ want to see her no more, that she was bad an’ rotten an’ would she please just leave me alone because it were all her fault tha' I were alone.  
She told me to jump off the end of the pier, fer sayin’ that. I thought she were joking, but she never made me laugh.  
I were down there getting’ meself some of those nice toffee sweets my Pa used t’ fetch me, the crumbly ones with the cocoa, spending the money tha' Celia got me from mammy’s purse. She were a bad girl, but I never felt guilty, not ever. I were a bad girl too.  
I told her no, of course, I weren’ jumping that day- I didn’ have no more for another bag.   
Doubt tha’ nice Mrs P in the shop would 'ave minded much though- she were always so good to me, used to say she wouldn’ mind givin’ me a few extra to share with my Celia.  
Bu’ she were my friend, I said one time, not hers and she said, “alright Alice, I’ll just give you your ‘undred grams and leave you an’ your Celia alone”, and I said thank you and paid her and was on my way and she didn’ try to give me extras no more.  
She were always tellin’ me to do stuff like tha’, Celia, but we was only having fun.   
I guess that were just how she were, weren’ it?

Next morning, after my first proper punch, I goes downstairs, an’ Celia’s jus’ standing there in the kitchen, an’ I see all the dishes in the sink and the clothes on the line in the garden an’ Celia tells me, whisperin' all quiet, that Mammy still ain’t home and there’s something I should see.   
An’ I knows what’s wrong because it’s all quiet, an’ it’s never all quiet in the mornings. So she leads me back up the stairs again an’ into my mammy’s bedroom and to a drawer in the dresser where she keeps all her delicates and proper things, an’ I open it up an’ there’s my babby brother, all tuckled up inside an’ red an’ he ain’t screamin’.  
No, he ain’t screamin’.

So then I run, all down the road yellin’ me head off ‘cos my Celia’s murdered my babby brother an’ I’d had enough because he were screamin’ an’ she didn’ like screamin’ an’ then I’m in the station an’ I’m yellin’ that my babby brother is in a drawer in my mammy’s room an’ they’re jus’ standin’ there watchin’ until a man comes an’ he takes me away and washes my hands an’ my face an’ the water’s all red. 

Then Celia’s watchin’ as they bring in my babby brother and take him away an’ my mammy’s there cryin’. She don’ even say goodbye even though she must’ve known where I’m goin’ and Celia’s just laughin’ an’ laughin’ and the police man knocks me hard.

So then you come round, and you bring me ‘ere, and you take her away from me.   
She didn’ want to go, no, she didn’ want to go did Celia but eventually she does, all whisper quiet, slippin’ away jus’ like that in the night.   
An’ the next morning, well, I feel like new, all proper and all an' I want my Mammy 'cos she needs me now tha' Pa ain;t back from the war. 

Later you bring me ‘ere and I tells you, I tells you that I’m all shiny and clean now an’ I want my babby brother back bu’ you don’ listen, no, no you won’ listen to me, even though I says I don’ see her no more. 

She left, a little while back.


End file.
